


Возвращение

by Deal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deal/pseuds/Deal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред убегает от Дженсена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Падалеки и Эклз представлены как ровесники.  
>  **Благодарность:** Slytherin Punk за бесценную помощь!  
> Написано на мини-фест для фаргофро

**Часть 1.**

  
  
— Он придурок, — Чад был категоричен в своей оценке. — Строит из себя крутого. Тоже мне мачо с гейскими замашками. Да кто он без своей команды?!  
  
Джаред согласился, хмуро кивая. Придурок, умник или просто плохой-хороший человек — все это становилось не важно, если кто-то переходил ему дорогу. А Дженсен перешел.   
  
Джаред Падалеки относился к неблагополучным подросткам. Его семья была малообеспеченной и многодетной, поэтому он не мог позволить себе ничего из того, что имела маленькая кучка элиты их школы. У него не было даже собственной машины. В школу он и его друзья добирались на школьном автобусе. Впрочем, большинство учеников находились в таком же положении, так что Джаред не сильно выделялся. Если бы не его репутация драчуна, он вообще легко бы слился с общей массой.  
  
А вот Дженсен Эклз был странным парнем. Их школа не отличалась особой толерантностью и об Эклзе ходили разные слухи, но он был слишком независимым и невозможно самоуверенным, чтобы нашелся хоть один смельчак, отважившийся заявить о своих подозрениях ему в лицо. Да никому это и в голову не приходило, потому что Дженсен был из тех, кого все любили. Без исключения. Он, хоть и был своим среди богатых заносчивых учеников, относивших себя к элите, оставался, тем не менее, доступным для таких, как Джаред. Его абсолютно не волновало дурацкое деление на классы и то, насколько тугие кошельки у родителей тех, с кем он общался. Он и с Джаредом сошелся довольно близко, и, может быть, однажды они смогли бы стать друзьями, если бы не одно «но». Одно досадное «но», которое вмиг переквалифицировало Дженсена из «хорошего парня» во «врага номер один». Врагов принято добивать, чем и собирался заняться Джаред в ближайшие несколько минут, стоя с приятелями за углом спортивного клуба.  
  
Едва завидев Эклза, он подобрался, и как только тот приблизился, сделал ему подсечку. Дженсен зацепился ногой, но не потерял равновесие. И тогда Джаред толкнул его, сильно, со злостью. Теперь уже ничто не могло помочь парню удержаться на ногах. Он упал, не успев сгруппироваться, сбивая в кровь открытые коленки. Чад заржал недружелюбно, а Миллер, не дожидаясь, пока поверженный поднимется, с размаху пнул его носком ботинка в живот. Дженсен глухо вскрикнул и завалился на бок.   
  
— Эй, — осадил Джаред Миллера. — Лежачих не бьем!  
  
Вентворт раздраженно махнул рукой и отвернулся. А Дженсен вдруг пружинисто вскочил, и Джаред пропустил момент своего падения на землю. Под ребром сразу же закололо. Пока он пытался встать, сверху его уже придавил подкошенный Чад. Когда, отпихнув неожиданно тяжелого приятеля, ему все же удалось подняться, Дженсен уже заканчивал с всхлипывающим Миллером — Вентворт вытирал текущую из разбитого носа кровь и постоянно что-то сплевывал.   
  
Джаред с Чадом и Вентвортом, сбившись в кучу, наблюдали, как «враг номер один» подобрал с земли свою спортивную сумку и, не сказав ни слова ошалевшей от вероломного отпора компании, пошел к автостоянке. Нападать снова они не решились.  
  


***

  
  
— Он не поведется, — Вентворт хохотал как умалишенный, разглядывая Джареда. Но тому было все равно. Ненависть к Эклзу пожирала его изнутри и требовала выхода. Ради этого Падалеки был готов на все. Даже надеть платье и изображать трансвестита.   
  
Задуманное должно было пошатнуть репутацию Дженсена, заставить его смутиться, почувствовать себя идиотом. Но сейчас идиотом чувствовал себя Джаред. Это была плохая, очень плохая идея: заявиться к Тому Кросби на костюмированную вечеринку в честь победы бейсбольной команды, и приставать к нападающему. Дженсен не обращал на придурковатого транса никакого внимания, лишь удивленно приподнял бровь, узнав под ляповатой косметикой Падалеки. Джаред размалевал себя, пытаясь перевоплотиться в Годиву. Это было глупо. Цели он своей — скомпрометировать Эклза — не достиг, зато разозлил остальную братию. За что был избит на заднем дворе, где его и нашел Дженсен, когда праздник подошел к концу. Все разошлись, а сам Том, хозяин дома и вечеринки, отправился спать. Так что им никто не мешал, и Дженсен помог Джареду привести себя в порядок, совсем не брезгливо вытирая ему лицо лохмотьями, оставшимися от платья.   
  
Джареду было неловко, и поначалу он отталкивал руку Дженсена, не принимая помощь, но тот делал все настойчиво и молча. И Джаред сдался.  
  
Уходя из негостеприимного дома Кросби, Джаред выбросил тряпку, бывшую некогда платьем, в мусорный бак, и благодарно принял от Дженсена куртку. Хорошо, что хотя бы трусы он решил оставить свои, не поддавшись на уговоры Чада пойти до конца, перевоплотившись в бабу полностью. Так что теперь он шел по плохо освещенным улицам к машине в боксерах и чужой куртке на голое тело. Да, какая все же плохая была идея!  
  
Дженсен привез его к себе. Джаред не сопротивлялся. Вернуться домой в таком виде, в каком он находился сейчас — да ни за что!   
  
Эклз проводил его в ванную, дал возможность отмыть лицо от запекшейся крови и остатков грима. А когда он вышел оттуда, вытираясь необыкновенно мягким полотенцем, грубо втолкнул в свою комнату и прижал к захлопнувшейся за ними двери.  
  
— Какой же ты! — сбито просипел он куда-то Джареду в ключицу, то ли принюхиваясь, то ли целуя невесомо. — Не могу, не могу больше!   
— Что ты...  
  
Но Джаред подавился вопросом, потому что Дженсен просто смял его губы своими, и ему пришлось отступить под этим жадным натиском.   
  
Гей! Эклз все-таки был геем, Чад, сволочь, оказался прав! А вот где просчитался сам Джаред? Потому что его повело от этого сухого, пахнущего пивом и чипсами, поцелуя. Внутри все скручивало непонятным волнением, щекочущее тепло растекалось от живота до копчика. И когда Эклз просунул руку под резинку его трусов, то в ладонь толкнулся уже крепко вставший член. Дженсен охнул и, развернув Джареда, потащил в сторону кровати.  
  
Ну ладно, Дженсен был пьян, но почему снесло крышу ему — Джаред терялся в догадках. Разве что... А вот это было уже открытием. Открытием, о котором он хотел бы никогда не знать. Потому что чужой член в его заднице делал такое, от чего еще недавно Джареда бы стошнило, а сейчас он с усердием подмахивал и стонал так громко, что в конце концов Эклз заткнул ему рот рукой.   
  


***

  
  
Пробуждение было ужасным. Улыбающийся Дженсен сидел на кровати, бодрый и свежий, будто и не было вчера никакой попойки. Джаред же был жалок. Ночью одеяло сползло на пол, и сейчас он лежал перед Эклзом совершенно голый, а в лишившейся девственности заднице ощутимо саднило. И хотелось срочно в душ.  
  
— Ты вчера что-то хотел спросить, — Дженсен откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди. — Валяй! Спрашивай.  
  
Да уж, вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Теперь ведь уже не важно. Впрочем, один вопрос у Джареда был. Но сначала он натянул на себя упавшее одеяло.  
  
— Так ты гей?  
  
Дженсен опешил, открыв рот, а потом его пробрало и он затрясся в беззвучном смеха. У Джареда от обиды слезы навернулись на глаза. Но он не поддался, а только сильнее сжал уголок одеяла. Прекратив смеяться, Дженсен ответил:  
  
— Ага. Но теперь это уже наша с тобой тайна, не только моя.  
  
Джаред вспомнил, почему стал ненавидеть Дженсена. Однажды тот увел у него девушку. Синди профессионально занималась гимнастикой, да и вообще была очень милая, и пусть Джаред к ней ничего не испытывал, но она все же была его. А Дженсен просто взял и, воспользовавшись своей популярностью, разбил их пару.   
  
— Да брось ты, не нужна она ему. По нему же видно, что он гей, — успокаивал его тогда Чад. — Ему всего лишь нужна капитанша для группы поддержки.   
  
Но Джаред ничего и слышать не хотел. Он поставил Синди условие: или он или команда. Синди выбрала спорт. Этого Джаред ей не смог простить. А заодно и Дженсену. Война была объявлена. Но черта с два он в ней победил.   
  
— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь молчать?  
  
— Потому что мы с тобой в одной лодке, разве нет? — Дженсен снова улыбался, но в этот раз улыбка казалась искренней.   
  
Джаред был сломлен свалившейся на него правдой о себе. И он точно не был готов раструбить всем о своей ориентации. Так что он будет молчать, и Дженсен об этом знал. Джаред скользнул взглядом по человеку напротив, и воспоминание о случившемся ночью вспыхнуло в мозгу яркой лампочкой, растеклось краснотой по щекам. Вот это позор! Но почему же его это так возбуждает? И Джаред почувствовал, что не прочь повторить все еще раз. И еще. И еще много-много раз.   
  


***

  
  
— Мы не пойдем вместе на выпускной, — Дженсен в шоке уставился на него. — Нет, нет и нет! Джаред, ты только представь, что начнется. Нет, это неправильно.  
  
— А что правильно? — обида, ревность и злость захлестывали Джареда, и его трясло от неконтролируемых чувств. Хорошо, они целый год скрывались ото всех, изображали просто друзей, встречались так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, включая домашних. Но теперь-то, когда школа позади, можно было бы открыться. Он был готов. А Дженсен, похоже, нет.   
  
— Правильно — пойти на этот чертов бал с девушкой, как заведено. Ты только представь, что начнется, если мы придем вместе. И будем вместе танцевать. И держаться за руки.  
  
— И целоваться, — с издевкой вставил Джаред.  
  
— Да, и целоваться, — подхватил, не заметив сарказма, Дженсен. — Ты ведь не думаешь всерьез, что это возможно. Ведь не думаешь?  
  
Дженсен смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь найти там понимание.  
  
— Ты говорил, что любишь...  
  
— Я и люблю, — кивнул Дженсен, соглашаясь. — Но зачем другим обязательно знать о нас?  
  
— Наверное потому, что любящие друг друга люди не должны скрываться, — Джаред чувствовал, что еще немного и он сорвется.   
  
— Джаред, это неправильно. Мужчины не должны влюбляться в мужчин. А если так случилось, то об этом не нужно никому объявлять. Это только наше, понимаешь? Наше! Другие не поймут.   
  
— Неправильно, значит? А ты, значит, весь такой правильный? — он не чувствовал, что плачет, пока Дженсен не поднял руку, чтобы утереть ему слезы. Джаред отпрянул. Все, что угодно, только не жалость в глазах его парня. Это было уже слишком.  
  
Вечером Джаред собирал свои вещи. Во дворе его ждал грузовик брата. Джефф Падалеки уходил в рейс, и Джаред ехал вместе с ним. Оставляя все, что связывало его с родным городом, позади. В своей жалкой прошлой жизни.  
  


**Часть 2.**

  
  
— Тихо, парень, тихо!   
  
Парамедик быстро перетягивал жгутом бедро. Немолодой мужчина был сосредоточен, с тревогой поглядывая на лицо пострадавшего. Человек потерял много крови и произойдет чудо, если удастся довезти его до госпиталя живым.   
  
— Имя, назови мне свое имя, — попросил он мотоциклиста, теряющего сознание.  
  
— Джаред, — пепельные губы едва шевельнулись, неохотно выпуская сиплые звуки. — Падалеки.  
  


***

  
  
Джареду везло, как утопленнику. Вся его жизнь превратилась в одну большую ошибку, начиная с того самого дня, когда Дженсен Эклз впервые завалил его на свою кровать. Хотя нет, все началось в тот момент, когда он сел в машину брата. Наверное, именно тогда он и потерял себя, а заодно и ощущение ярких красок окружающего мира. С тех пор он бесцельно сновал по жизни и нигде не задерживался надолго. С учебой у него не сложилось, поэтому все заработки были случайными, зато Джаред не был привязан к одному месту.   
  
Однажды, путешествуя, он познакомился с группой байкеров, прибился к ним и на некоторое время вновь почувствовал интерес к жизни. Мотоциклы, скорость, дух авантюризма — все это захватило его. А потом Джимми Морган разбился на соревнованиях. Разбился так, что его мозги позже соскребали с дороги. Просто взяли и смыли остатки человека из брандспойта. Это потрясло Джареда. Потому что Джимми был умным парнем. И теперь его мозгами удобрили придорожную почву. А еще Морган был его любовником. Не самым искусным, конечно. Такие, как Дженсен, больше ему не встречались. Так что ни случайные девушки, ни парни, не приживались в его постели надолго. А вот к Джимми он привязался. И это тоже было ошибкой.   
  
Но самой главной ошибкой стало возвращение в родной город. Потому что в том госпитале, где ему еще мальчишкой удаляли гланды, теперь он лежал, забинтованный так, что напрочь лишился возможности пошевелиться, а главным врачом был никто иной, как Дженсен Эклз. Но Джаред больше не мог сопротивляться. Пятнадцать лет — и так большой срок. Сколько бы он ни гнал себя вперед, подальше от места, где ему причинили боль, ему все равно хотелось вернуться назад. Вернуться домой.  
  
Дженсен за это время поднялся высоко. Правильный мальчик преуспел, женился. Но вскоре развелся и теперь воспитывал сына один. Медсестры судачили об этом, а Джаред прислушивался и молился о приближении дня, когда он сможет выписаться и уехать отсюда. Удрать, как много лет назад. Потому что, оказывается, все еще болит. Даже слышать имя Эклза — на пределе его возможностей. И все, о чем он мог думать, это: «Только бы не встретить его здесь. Лучше сдохнуть!».   
  
Но зря он надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Дженсен сам нашел его. Появился на пороге палаты и мир сразу же полетел в тартарары. Джаред так и видел перед собой, как крутятся каруселью картинки из его жизни. Прошлое перепуталось с настоящим. И этих многих лет разлуки как будто бы и не было. Только теперешний Дженсен обзавелся очками, а вихрастую челку и непослушные лохмы сменила строгая стрижка.   
  
— Джаред?  
  
Джаред закрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.   
  
— Зачем ты пришел? — повторил он.   
  
— Что за странный вопрос? Я твой врач, пришел осмотреть тебя.  
  
— Мне нужен другой врач.  
  
— Не будь ребенком, — прохладная ладонь коснулась лба, и Джаред распахнул глаза.  
  
Дженсен стоял слишком близко. В зеленых глазах читалось столько всего, что Джаред задохнулся от охвативших его эмоций. Дженсен провел пальцем по его щеке и, смутившись, убрал руку в карман.  
  
— Ты мой пациент, — сказал он с нажимом на слове «мой». — И я тебя никому не отдам.   
  
Сердце Джареда запнулось, и зашлось, глупое, в каком-то странном предчувствии.   
  
— Даже не думай возражать. Если ты не в курсе, то я тут главный.  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, по-прежнему невозможно самоуверенный Эклз, который в придачу ко всему был теперь его лечащим врачом, приступил к осмотру.  
  


***

  
  
Дженсен отпустил женщину, работавшую у него няней, и провел Джареда в комнату, служившую ему кабинетом. Квартира Эклза была небольшой: всего-то пять комнат. Но для Джареда, привыкшего к мотельным номерам и каморкам случайных знакомых, она показалась дворцом.   
  
То, что происходило последние два месяца между ним и Дженсеном, разительно отличалось от того, как Джаред строил свои отношения раньше. И он отчаянно страшился привязаться, опять ошибиться. Чувство, которое прорастало в нем с новой силой, он глушил уже знакомым безразличием, ведь оно так тщательно прятало его настоящего от прежних знакомых. Однако потребность в Дженсене, эта чертова слабость, пробивалась ростками даже сквозь выстраиваемую бетонную стену равнодушия. Он не хотел давать шанс возобновившейся связи со школьным бойфрендом, принимать какие-либо решения, ждать перемен. Но все же — ждал, и позволял чувствам брать верх хотя бы на минуту, стоило только Эклзу коснуться его. Так что вновь оказаться в постели вместе с ним было вполне ожидаемо.   
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись утром, Джаред обнаружил, что хозяин где-то отсутствует. Настроение испортилось сразу. Промелькнула предательская мысль, повергая в отчаянье: может так ему дают возможность по-тихому, не беспокоя никого, исчезнуть?  
  
А что, собственно, было? Все буднично: встреча, хороший разовый трах. Теперь очередь за расставанием. Но он не сбежит трусливо, как пятнадцать лет назад. Сейчас он встанет, найдет Дженсена, выпьет с ним кофе, немного поговорит как ни в чем не бывало, а после — сядет на байк и... Хотя нет, тут облом. То, что осталось от байка после аварии, гниет теперь на какой-нибудь свалке в пригороде. Поэтому он просто уйдет, и на попутках автостопом отправится дальше в свое никуда.   
  
Ход его мыслей прервал появившийся в дверях мальчуган. Ребенок едва научился ходить, и шел к нему еще неуверенной походкой. Следом за ним показался Дженсен.   
  
— Проснулся? — спросил он. — Вот, познакомься. Это Колин.  
  
— Так это и есть твой сын? — Джаред сел в кровати и улыбнулся мальчику. Дженсен, казалось, не сводил с них глаз. Колин между тем вскарабкался на кровать и весело булькая, пополз к Джареду.  
  
— Он только что поел, а подгузник ему я еще не одел, так что будь осторожен, — усмехаясь, Дженсен присел рядом, подтянув под себя ноги.  
  
Колин дополз до Джареда, привстал, опираясь на него свободной ручкой; вторую он немедленно сунул в рот. По его подбородку, пузырясь, потекли слюни. Весело взвизгнув, малыш вынул мокрый палец изо рта и ткнул Джареда в грудь.  
  
— Фу, чувак! Папа не научил тебя пользоваться слюнявчиком? — Джаред наморщил нос и обтерся пододеяльником.  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся, и ребенок вторил ему веселым визгом.   
  
— У него зубы режутся, — пояснил он. — Хорошо еще, температуры нет. А то раньше постоянно температурил.   
  
Джаред взял Колина подмышки и усадил к себе на колени. Ребенок не испугался, видимо, привык к чужому вниманию. Джаред погладил его по мягким шелковистым волосам, и задумался.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? — позвал его Дженсен.  
  
— Да вот, смотрю я на твоего пацана, и кажется мне, что я его раньше где-то видел. Странно, да?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами. Колин пустил на него слюну. Чертыхнувшись, Джаред снова схватился за пододеяльник и насухо вытер мальчику лицо. Тот испуганно заморгал, его маленький рот перекосило, и он громко, надрывно завопил. Джаред подскочил в панике, торопясь передать ребенка Дженсену. А тот громко, от души захохотал.  
  
— Хватит ржать, сделай что-нибудь, — Джаред не на шутку перетрусил, он никогда не имел дел с такими малышами. А вдруг он повредил ему что-нибудь?  
  
Колин успокоился, как только в руки ему попал мобильник Джареда.  
  
— Я знаю, где ты его видел, — вернулся к разговору Дженсен.  
  
— И где же?  
  
— На своих детских фотографиях.   
  
Джаред замер на мгновение, а потом хмыкнул, выпутываясь из-под жаркого одеяла и раскидывая ноги поверх:  
  
— Не смешно!  
  
Дженсен посадил Колина обратно на кровать, перегнулся через Джареда и, дотянувшись до прикроватной тумбочки, достал из ящика фотоальбом. Пролистав его примерно до середины, он вынул смятую фотографию и предъявил ее Джареду.  
  
— Смотри. Узнаешь кого-нибудь?  
  
— Конечно. Это с мотопробега года два назад. Это я, а это Мэлли... Или Мэдди. — Джаред поднял глаза на Дженсена. В груди стало неприятно холодно. На том пробеге он познакомился не только с этой девчонкой, но еще и с Джонни. — Как вообще у тебя оказалось это фото?  
  
— Это Мэдисан Форд. Она попала к нам в больницу в прошлом году. Так же, как и ты, разбилась на мотоцикле на том же самом спуске. Девушка была на седьмом месяце беременности. Мои врачи спасли обоих — и ее, и ее ребенка. Она написала отказ от сына. Я самолично приходил к ней в палату, уговаривал оставить малыша. Объяснял, что ребенка мы выходим, что новорожденный без патологий, что он будет здоров. Но Мэдисан была категорична. Мы с ней разговорились, и она показала мне эту фотографию. Тогда -то она и сказала, что рядом с ней — отец ребенка. Я не мог тебя не узнать.  
  
Дженсен опустил подробности о том, как именно Мэдисан представила Джареда. Вряд ли ему бы понравились все те эпитеты, которые уязвленная девушка выбирала, награждая любовника, бросившего ее на следующее же утро.  
  
Джаред сидел оглушенный. Он уже все понял. Объяснений больше не требовалось. Кроме одного.  
  
— Но зачем? Почему ты забрал его к себе?  
  
— Потому что он твой сын, Джаред. И я хотел сделать в этой жизни хоть что-то правильно.   
  
— Не понимаю, — Джаред прижал пальцы к глазам, с силой потирая веки. — Тебе-то это зачем? Это... Это мой сын, не твой.  
  
— Джаред, ты совсем дурак! Ты так ничего и не понял? Он твой сын! Твой! А ты единственный... У меня ведь по отношению к тебе ничего не изменилось, идиот. Я потерял тебя тогда, потому что заблуждался. Я тебя искал, но ты как сквозь землю провалился! Тебя штормило по штатам, а я жил с чувством вины и утраты, и не мог ничего сделать. Когда я увидел Колина... Я понял, что не смогу бросить твоего сына. Он ведь часть тебя, Джей. Я и женился-то, чтобы иметь возможность его усыновить.   
  
Дженсен замолчал. Джаред молчал тоже. Колин пыхтел, ползая по кровати и пуская слюни на одеяло и мобильник. Но взрослые не спешили спасать телефон.  
  
— Джаред, ты сможешь простить меня? Я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался. Со мной. С нами.   
  
Джаред смотрел на дождь за окном и не видел ничего. Он вспоминал. Что бы ни случилось с ним в прошлом, ничто ведь не было ошибкой, как и не было случайностью. Было жалко только одного — времени. Сейчас он отчетливо видел, что любая дорога, какой бы трудной она ни была, вела его только в одном направлении. Туда, где все начиналось. Домой. К Дженсену.  
  


Конец


End file.
